Green is the Colour
by rogers.forbidden.love.child
Summary: miley and lilly are happy together but it all ends in tradgedy. starts kinda rubbish but does get better i promise. FEMSLASH LILEY consider yourselves warned rated M for sexual content and tragedy in later chapters
1. the green tongue

**Ok so this is my very first fanfic so please be nice. Or as nice as you feel you can be. Give us a review if you want me to continue because I know this isn't very long but it does get better. rated m for sexual content and femslash in later chapters**

**o n i forgot:** **_disclaimer: i dont own anything in this chapter!!! i will own the character of Sarah when shes introduced in the next chapter but yea._**

**_I OWN NOTHING!!! just thought id make that clear_**

**_Overview: Miley&Lilly femslash couple. They love each other and are really happy but something from Lilly's past which has been long buried comes back to haunt her. _**

* * *

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Hey Miles I got an idea!"

"Quick call the presses!!! Lilly Truscott has a brain!!!"

"Hey!!! I resent that!"

"Ah but you only resent it not deny it!"

To that Lilly just poked her tongue out at miley.

"Wow I wouldn't put that back in your mouth."

"Why?"

"It's green."

Confused Lilly looked in the mirror. Her tongue really was green.

"Damn my love of green sweets. Mmm skittles"

"Well you should eat them then instead of sucking on then."

"But then they last longer!!! Ooo wait I'm remembering my great idea!!!"

"Again call the presses!"

"O shut up. Anyway, do you wana hear my amazingly good idea to beat boredom?"

"If it involves me and you and your green tongue I'm in."

"Well it does involve me, you and my tongue. But it also includes the beach and annoying people."

"Then I'm definitely in."

"Then to the beach!"

The young twosome joined arms and marched to the beach to annoy people by making out. The girls were the happiest they have ever been in their lives. They were a typical young couple with the sickly sweet conversations containing light-hearted jabs at each other with almost every conversation ending the same way. You know the kind of couple you can't stand to be around, especially if your single. They were together and there was nothing they wanted more than each other. They loved each other and when they were apart it was like a physical pain. Everyone knew they were together due to an unwanted incident involving a loose bathroom stall door and a camera phone but both girls didn't really want to linger on the memory of that part of their relationship. They were out and proud and anyone who didn't know they were together soon did after meeting them. All that mattered to them was the here and now. They really should have worried more about the future.

* * *

When they arrived the beach was unusually empty. 

"Ok now this just spoils our fun."

"Yeah, if this were a western the tumbleweeds would be rolling."

"If this were a western we would be wearing leather chaps, have a five o'clock shadow and there would be horses."

"O so not all bad then."

"Meaning?"

"You. In leather chaps." Miley boldly said, pulling Lilly closer to her by her hips.

"Trust me if you saw that you would run for the hills you varmint," replied Lilly, continuing the western theme.

"I remember you saying that about me seeing you in a bikini."

"Yeah but I had to stop you running away."

"No you didn't. You had to close my mouth to stop me drooling..."

Miley closed the distance between them leaving one hand on Lilly's hips and moving the other up Lilly's back to her hair while their lips met. Lilly poked her tongue forward begging miley to allow it to enter. Miley parted her lips and their tongues wrestled for dominance. Lilly draped her arms over Miley's shoulders and pulled her more to her. The hand Miley had on Lilly's hip worked its way into Lilly's shorts and Lilly let out a soft groan into Miley's mouth.

There was a faint cough behind them but both girls were too involved with each other to notice. The coughs got louder and louder but they were still ignored. Finally the ignored cougher gave up and let out a wolf whistle that resounded through the empty beach.

Even though the girls were out and proud they still jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted. Then they turned around and saw Oliver standing there grinning from ear to ear with his arm around his girl Sarah. After Oliver's messy break up with Becca he had gone into a deep depression. This had only complicated things between Miley and Lilly as they had to spend all their time with Oliver fearing he would do something drastic. The only drastic thing he did however was dye his hair even darker and start to wear make up. Then he met Sarah and she succeeded where both Miley and Lilly had failed, she got him to finally cheer up after everyone learned that Becca wasn't the only reason that Oliver had sunk into depression.

As soon as they realised that it was Oliver and Sarah standing there, they came together again falling back into each others embrace.

"Hi Oken. Still smokin'?" Lilly asked jokingly. Miley muttered a greeting but was too busy looking at Lilly, her mind replaying the event of a second ago and wishing that she could still be there, kissing her love and holding her like nothing else mattered in the world. Of course to Miley, nothing else did matter, in her eyes there was only her and Lilly on this empty beach. She stared at Lilly's lips, watching them move but not comprehending that they were moving because she was talking to someone. Suddenly Lilly turned to her and Miley was shaken out of her stupor.

A blush spread up her neck until it reached her cheeks as she realised that she had been caught staring at her love. The blush turned an even deeper red when she acknowledged the presence of Oliver and Sarah. "Erm hi," Miley said, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Yea hi Casanova," Sarah replied slyly and only slightly sarcastically.

At this both Lilly and Miley shared a private smile at Sarah's use of Mileys secret nickname. They rested their foreheads together so they looked into each others eyes and just smiled and it went back to just them being on the beach. Suddenly the distance between their lips started to close.

cough cough

Both girls continued to get closer to each other, totally ignoring Oliver. Their lips met and their tongues started to fight for dominance, a fight that both girls hoped neither would win. Lilly brought her hands to hold Mileys head to hers while Miley let her hands wander to Lilly's hips.

COUGHCOUGH

Again ignoring Oliver, both girls continued their public display of affection, losing themselves in their passion.

"Come on guys," Oliver whined. "It was fun at first but now you're taking the 'in love' thing too far."

Finally Miley responded to Oliver by making a shoo-ing motion with her hand in his general direction. When Oliver started to protest Mileys hand gesture was followed by Lilly's much ruder one which was not for young eyes to see.

Oliver stood there flabbergasted and Sarah was shaking with silent laughter. "Come on Oliver," Sarah whispered in his ear. "I think they want to be alone. Besides this is kinda turning me on..."

All of a sudden Oliver ceased to notice his two best friends making out. "Ok bye guys," he threw over his shoulder. He and Sarah hurried off in the general direction of Sarah's house. Miley and Lilly didn't notice the hasty exit of their best friend and his girlfriend.

When Lilly finally broke away from Miley for the want of breath alone she glanced at the spot where Oliver and Sarah had been standing. "Weren't there people there a second ago...?"

"Who cares...?"

"I do..."

Miley stole a quick kiss. "You care too much."

"Yeah but I could have sworn a second ago..."

Miley continued the kiss, gently biting Lilly's lip, preventing her from continuing. "You also... talk...too much," she added between kisses.

Lilly forcefully pushed Miley away. Lilly looked angry and Miley just stood there staring in shock at her lady love.

"Miley just let me think goddammit!!!" Lilly shouted.

Miley first looked scared and shocked. This was a side of Lilly she had never seen before. Even when they had fought before Lilly had never shouted at Miley like that. Miley quickly looked away once she had overcome the shock, she didn't want Lilly to see the hurt in her eyes and the tears that had started rolling down her face.

"I have to go Lilly. I'm sorry," she whispered the last part under her breath.

* * *

**And so cracks appear in the seemingly perfect relationship. And what happens when some takes advantage of that and widens the cracks? Lilly knows she's done wrong and next chapter will focus on her viewpoint. Read and review and I'll try to upload more soon. That is if people want to read more.**


	2. the sand

**ok sorry for the shortness of this chapter** **but its short for a reason. it works i think. thanks to all my reviewers and people who added this story to alerts and favourites. o n the italics are the thoughts. **

**_disclaimer: i still own nothing :(_**

Lilly watched her Miley run off down the beach in the direction of her house. If Lilly didn't already know that she had upset Miley she sure knew now. The way Miley ran made it clear to Lilly. That's how well the girls knew each other. Lily could tell by the way that Miley's legs nearly faltered every step she took and the way she kept her arms close to her body and the way the top half of her body swayed, like she were drunk, that her heart had just broken. It was something she had seen only once before. She knew the look that would be on Miley's face. It was the only thing she could see and it killed her. The imagined tears that she knew were gathered in Miley's unseen eyes destroyed her unseen soul.

And Lilly just stood there and watched her go. She was in shock herself. She couldn't believe she had done that. What had come over her? Did she really just do that?

_Omg_ was the only think Lilly thought. Just over and over in hear head. What had she done? More importantly why? She loved Miley. That was obvious. She loved Miley so much it hurt. When it had finally sunk in what had happened Lilly couldn't take it.

She collapsed on the sand of the beach. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She carried on saying that like a mantra until she was wailing it to the empty beach.

* * *

Miley had run away. She knew she was headed in the direction of her house but she didn't want to go there. So she ran and ran, not knowing where she would go. She ran all the way along the beach. She ran for what seemed forever. Hot tears ran down her face. She ran till she collapsed. She landed face first in the sand and just couldn't seem to care. She lay there, sand in her eyes, her mouth, her ears. The sand was everywhere. It seemed to be eating her, swallowing her into its endless depths. And she just couldn't seem to care. She wasn't in the here and now, she was in a few moments ago, replaying all that had happened. She couldn't believe it had happened. She couldn't believe that was Lilly. She wouldn't believe it. 

That was not Lilly. Her Lilly wouldn't do anything like that. No it wasn't Lilly.

_It_ _must've been my fault_

Miley was lost in her memories. She heard a faint wailing, invading her mind. She heard it and joined in, repeating the words into the sand. As soon as she opened her mouth, sand hurried into it, rushing past her lips. She coughed and spluttered.

* * *

Lilly was still wailing at the top of her lungs when a copper taste spread across her tongue. She brought her hand up to gingerly touch her bottom lip. When she brought it away to look at it, it was stained red. She quickly forgot as she heard a wail that wasn't her own. Her ears picked up the faint sound. She knew that voice anywhere. Miley.

* * *

Miley gagged on the sand that invaded her mouth. She tried to get up but fell back on her knees. She lent forward, coughing all the sand from her mouth. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was gag on the sand in her throat.

* * *

Lilly hurriedly got up and dashed in the direction of Miley's voice, spurred on by the hurt and sorrow that her voice contained. Then the voice was replaced by coughing and Lilly ran even faster.

* * *

Miley couldn't stop coughing. It was to her like she had been coughing for an eternity, that coughing was all she could do and was all she knew. Black was tinting the edge of her vision. The darkness was closing in on her. She managed to scream a word though the never-ending coughing; "LILLY!"

* * *

Lilly could see Miley now. She was a dot on the horizon that was getting ever bigger. At least she hoped it was Miley. Please dear god be Miley. Then she got close enough to see her properly and she then tried to reverse her wish. She wished that that wasn't her Miley collapsed on her knees on the sand with vomit leaking from her mouth. Then she heard her voice saying her name. That voice no longer held the sorrow and pain and hurt that it did before. 

She ran faster.

**_ok it was short but i thought id end it on a kind of cliff hanger. also i just kind of got this idea and wrote it down. the idea changed when i wrote this. i also hope this kind of redems Lilly just a little bit in ur eyes angelrock because Lilly isn't meant to be the bad guy in this story. well she is kind of. see the AN at the beginning of the first chapter. ive updated it to give a kind of overview. also ive updated the chapters and added a few things _**


	3. saying sorry

**hey people!!! this story goes out to all my reviewers especially the consistant ones like 200hannahfan4eva200 (my first reviewer! dude ur the best!) and angelrock (im sorry bwt Lilly). n thnx to my cuz cz even though this story sucks uve read it! n same to all of u hu've read this story all the way through, big thnx! neway better AN at the bottom.**

**_disclaimer: i own everything!!!!! _**

When Lilly reached Miley she first panicked. She didn't want anything to happen to Miley. If anything did happen to her, Lilly didn't know what she would do. Well she did know what she would do but she didn't want to think about it. She couldn't live without Miley. It broke her heart to see Miles like this.

She shook her head to clear it. She mentally pushed all the panic she felt rising within her into a box. Then she tied a balloon to that box and watched it float away. She knew it was stupid but she saw it on TV once and it surprisingly worked.

_What am I doing? I don't have the time to watch my imaginary box filled with fear and panic float away._

While she was fiddling with the ribbon on her imaginary box she managed to pull herself together and multi-task. She held Miley's hair back while she moved her hand in small circles, rubbing the small of Mileys back hopefully calming her. Lilly realised how sick Miley was and mentally got herself a bigger box.

* * *

Miley sensed the presence of someone else and felt the hand rubbing her back. She turned to try to see the person but she wasn't sure if the sight was of the one person that she wanted hoped and prayed it was or if it was just her oxygen starved brain playing tricks. Whoever it was she collapsed into their arms while her world went black.

* * *

After Miley passed out, Lilly was churning out a box a second. She knew that the box thing was stupid but it was working and it was the only thing keeping her sane. She kept her head and felt for a pulse and checked Miley was breathing fine, both of which she was. Lilly let out a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding. She reached for her cell phone and dialled 911 for an ambulance. When that was done she just sat and held her love. The boxes got smaller and smaller until finally Miley started stirring in her arms. Her eyes flickered open and Lilly felt joy in her heart for the first time since before... she didn't want to think about that right now. But she had to. She had to apologise and beg forgiveness. She realised Miles was looking at her.

"Hey you," Lilly managed. All Miley did was ignore her.

"Look Miles," she started. "Miles please look at me." Only when Miley turned her tear streaked cheeks to her and her red eyes met hers did she continue. "I'm so sorry baby," she apologised, looking at the ground away from Miley's eyes. "I love you more than anything and I don't know why I did it but I take it all back. I'm so sorry and I love you so much. I'm so sorry..." she broke down, sobbing those two words over and over. She stopped when she felt a cool hand touch her cheek. Lilly looked at Miley with hope in her eyes.

* * *

When Miley came to and she saw who was holding her she almost let a smile play on her lips. But then she remembered what had happened. Lilly talked to her but she ignored her, she was remembering how Lilly had shouted. She now understood that it was her Lilly that had shouted and pushed her. She heard it when Lilly asked her to look at her which she did mainly out of curiosity as to how Lilly might make this right, though she doubted she could. But as soon as Lilly looked at her with those deep blue eyes filled with hope like they were she entertained the thought of forgiving her one and only love. Then when Lilly started sobbing Miley's heart broke and she was sure that no matter what Lilly was forgiven. She touched her hand to Lilly's cheek and Lilly lent into her loves soft caress. She brought her azure eyes to one again stare into Miley's matching pair, searching for further answers. She found them when Miley used her hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Miley started to close the distance between them but then remembered the last thing that came out of her mouth. She stopped and settled for holding Lilly's head in her hands, wiping fresh tears from her beautiful blonde's rosy cheeks. Lilly collapsed into Miley's chest again sobbing. Miley comforted her as best as she could, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to try to calm her. She smoothed her blonde locks which the wind kept messing up. It tickled her nose.

* * *

Lilly let out all the tears she had been holding in while Miley was unconscious. They left damp trails down her cheeks and dripped off her chin or continued down her neck. When she settled her head in the crook of Miley's shoulder, her tears fell, landing on Miley's tank top making the red fabric sodden.

That's the way they stayed, the young couple, so much in love. Neither of them uttered another word. The world again fell away and they were all that remained. There on that empty beach everything was right. They were in paradise there in each others arms.

Then the ambulance Lilly had called turned up.

**ok so thats the 4th(?) chapter. im losing track. neway im not happy with this chapter, i think it lags in the middle. and the ending just plain sucks but i didn't know how else to end it because its common sense that Lilly would call an ambulance and so it would arrive. or do u think i should take the ambulance out of it? neway review and tell me what you think. even if its flames i wana hear what u think so i can write better and improve this chapter or this entire story.**


	4. the hospital

**Ok well I had written another authors note for this chapter but I deleted it lol. Sorry my ANs are so long..**

**_Disclaimer: I duno if own this or not. The voices in my head are telling me to take over Disney and then I will own all!!! Ha!!! SUGA!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!_**

Miley was taken to the hospital despite her protests and Lilly rode with her despite the protests of the paramedics. So Lilly lied and said she was Mileys sister. When they reached the hospital Miley was wheeled away into a room on one of those beds with wheels that only hospitals and medical places seem to have.

Lilly didn't want to leave Mileys side but she knew it was best to just let the doctors do their job. Her first thought was to ring Mr Stewart and every one to whom Miley mattered. Once she had rang who she needed to and Mr Stewart, Jackson, Oliver and Sarah confirmed they were on their way she settled into one of the soft furnished yet highly uncomfortable chairs to think.

The entire events of the day ran and re-ran through her head. She replayed everything in her mind. In her memories, everything revolved around Miley. She remembered the way her hair smelled this morning after she woke up in her arms, after falling asleep there. When she awoke she spent at least an hour staring at her sleeping angel. She took in every detail of her sleeping beauty, from her wavy brown hair to where her flat stomach disappeared under the covers. She stared hard at the white bra covering Miley's chest, thinking that if she stared hard enough and long enough at it, it would fall off or just simply disappear. It didn't though. Even when Miley woke up and caught her staring all she got was a giggle and a peck on the lips.

Then the next memory was one of pain. She had to sneak out of Mileys window and she of course fell the two stories to the soft sand.

Sand. She had thanked the lord that such a substance existed when she had fallen on it this morning. Now she hated it. Despised it with a passion. Sand was the reason that she was sat here now, feeling the way she did.

Now the only memory playing in her head was the memory of Miley, on her knees in the loathed sand. All she could see was the look on Miley's face as she looked at her before passing out. That was again a look she had seen before but Lilly just could not seem to remember where. Then it came to her in a haze. The only problem was that the memory refused to come into focus.

"Where is Miley Stewart?" she heard a deep voice boom from the nurses' station. She made the connection sub-consciously between the voice and Mr Stewart via the distant memory that she had rang him.

She ran to the nurses' station to be greeted by the sight of a very concerned looking Mr Stewart and Jackson.

* * *

As soon as Oliver got the call from Lilly, he swiftly made his way to the hospital. To a casual listener the call from Lilly would have sounded just like a normal call, as if she was just calling for a simple chat with her best friend. But Oliver knew different. He knew Lilly like no one else did. They had grown up together and he knew that tone of voice. That tone of voice meant Lilly was so distressed she had retreated into herself. 

It was hearing her talk in that tone which had spurred him on so quickly to the hospital, with an unenthusiastic Sarah having to be dragged along behind.

* * *

Sarah was annoyed. Oliver had still not told her why the call from Lilly was important enough to have them dodge traffic across ten blocks to reach the hospital. She knew something was up because they were going to the hospital. Aduh. She would have to be a bigger doughnut than Oliver not to think something was up. 

She also knew that it was Miley in the hospital because she had heard Lilly on the phone. And the strangest thing was that over the phone Lilly sounded fine. But she still let herself be dragged away from her and Oliver's make out and heavy petting session in the hopes that the hospital would have a large elevator. Yes she watched Grey's Anatomy.

But as her and Oliver rushed through the automatic doors of Malibu General Hospital, the horrible reality of the situation sank in.

* * *

Oliver was shaken to the core by the sight before him. Lilly was stood in front of the nurses' station, dried blood caking her bottom lip and chin. But she didn't seem to notice. That was what disturbed Oliver most because he knew Lilly couldn't stand blood and would have wiped it away straight away. That meant that whatever happened to Miley must have been serious.

* * *

Before Lilly even got a chance to utter a greeting to her friends and what she considered family, a doctor/nurse person who had wheeled Miley into a room walked towards them. She walked quickly and the look that was on her face had Lilly reaching for another box. 

"Mr Stewart?" she questioned, looking at Robbie Ray. When he nodded she continued.

"Mr Stewart your daughter's condition is stable however she is fairly out of it. We had to pump your daughter's stomach to remove all the sand."

"Sand?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," the nurse whose name tag read Julia replied. "She swallowed an exponential amount of sand while on the beach. Her stomach was full of it and we had to remove all trace of it. When the ambulance picked her up, the paramedics sedated her to prevent her body from expelling any more of it."

"But why stop her expelling it if it was doing her harm?" Jackson again asked. Everyone was paying close attention to the nurse apart from Oliver; his attention was focused on Lilly. Yes he cared about Miley but how Lilly was acting distressed him. He had never seen her like this before.

"We had to stop her body expelling it on its own because it would do her more harm than good," Julia explained. "If she stayed as she was she would have done her throat permanent damage by tearing her windpipe. It was lucky that her sister was there to help her otherwise she would have died from blood loss."

At that revelation everyone stared at Lilly. Only Robbie Ray had the sense of mind to thank the nurse Julia for her help to get her to go away before turning back to Lilly. "Lilly what happened?"

Lilly just stayed as she was, staring blankly at the wall. "Lilly?"

Jackson soon lost patience. "Lilly, what happened?" he demanded, trying to physically shake her out of her trance.

* * *

Part of Lilly heard what the nurse said, the rest of her was off in its own world, drifting through memories. Memories of her one and only love. They all lead up to the memory of Miley looking into her eyes before she passed out. Then Miley's face began to change, to shift and melt into another persons face. But before that face was allowed to take form she was brought back into reality. 

Lilly 'awoke' to find Jackson staring intently at her, as if he would find the answers he was looking for on her face. But all he found etched on her face was hurt and pain, buried beneath the blood. He let her go, shocked at what he saw, the normally strong and quirky Lilly he knew had been replaced by this scared and vulnerable one.

When Jackson let her go, Lilly's knees gave way. Oliver caught her and tried to support her while Mr Stewart called for a nurse.

**read and review plez and big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and alerted this story**


	5. waking up

**Sorry for last chapter. It kinda sucked lol. 200hannahfan4eva200 thanks for the idea for Lilly. And cheers to all my reviewers. This one will probably suck as well but i wanted to set the scene before the next chapter. Again the italics are thoughts.**

_**Disclaimer: I have successfully taken over Disney and would now like to inform you that I own everything. Including Miley and Emily's soul's lol. JJ I own no souls. Apart from my own. Actually I think I sold it a long time ago...? I can't remember. N I'm babbling sorry.**_

A bright white light was being shined in her eyes. She didn't know why, she only knew that it hurt and that if heaven was this bright she would rather go to hell. When the light clicked off she breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"I am glad to say that Lilly here is a perfect picture of health," said Julia the nurse. "She just seems to be under a lot of stress." When she saw Lilly's eyes were open on their own she turned to talk to her. "Hello, how are you feeling?"

Without waiting for a response Julia continued. "While you were out we cleaned up your face and stitched your lip up. I don't know how u managed to tear it but thanks to the stitches you should escape scaring."

Julia continued while Lilly's mind raced to catch up to the present moment. Green tongue, beach, Miley, sand. Lip, torn? Miley, kiss, push, blood, wailing, Miley, box, balloon, ambulance, bed with wheels, black. When her mind was all caught up on the recent events of today, Lilly only thought about one thing. _Miley._

"Miley," she whispered without even realising it.

"I'm right here sweetie," said the person who pushed past Julia. She couldn't make out the face as she was still slightly blinded by the light but she knew that voice anywhere. It was like music to her ears. "How are you doing?"

Lilly pushed herself up on her bed until she was sitting with her legs dangling over the side. She shook her head, trying to regain the ability to see. She stared blindly in the general direction of the voice. All she could see were shapes with blurred edges. She tried to focus on the shape that she thought was Miley. Slowly the shape came into focus. Features began to form. The mental picture again began to shift and change like it had before in her memories. What she thought was Miley's face became someone else's. It became... Jackson?!

Lilly let out an involuntary shriek. "Aw come on," Jackson whined. "I really don't look that bad."

"Sorry I thought you were Miley," was Lilly's truthful reply.

"Yeah you should have stopped with the shriek," Miley interjected, stepping forward to take her girlfriend in her arms, the events of today seemingly forgotten. Lilly looked questioningly at her and the only answer she got was a quick kiss.

* * *

Julia the nurse person lent over to Oliver to talk in his ear. "Close for sisters then." 

"You have no idea," Oliver replied, a huge smile playing on his lips.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, everyone went their separate ways. Lilly's parents were both on business trips and her brother Lyndon was staying round his friends' house tonight so Mr Stewart allowed Miley to sleepover, thinking that neither girl should be alone. 

He knew full well that the girls were in a relationship and also knew what them having the house all to themselves could entail. However he had seen today just how much Lilly loved Miley and vice versa.

When they pulled up outside Lilly's house and Miley made to follow Lilly to her front door, Robbie stopped her. All he said was "Be careful bud."

Miley understood what her dad meant. It meant; "I'm cool with it but I'm still your dad and you're still my little girl." She felt love and respect for her dad welling up inside her.

"I love you dad," was Miley's goodbye followed by a kiss on the cheek. With that she got out the car and walked towards her love.

**Lemon next chapter. Next chapter in progress.**


	6. miley loves lilly

**Disclaimer: I own everything or nothing (it's a James Bond ps2 game) however I do not own lost and delirious. Considering I now control Disney I might just own finding nemo and Hannah Montana.**

**Italics are thoughts**

As Miley walked up the drive, it seemed to Lilly like she was walking in slow motion. The sway of her hair, the sashay of her hips, the honk of her dads' horn...? It appeared that Mr Stewart had caught her staring. Lilly felt herself blushed and stared hard at the door, concentrating on opening it. After fumbling with the keys for a minute, trying to find the right one (she had a lot of keys), she finally got the door open. When she turned around to say goodbye and thank Mr Stewart she saw humour in his eyes. Then she turned to Miley and saw the exact same look in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at her sweetheart.

They both stood in the doorway until Mr Stewart and Jackson had driven off. They stood there for a while as neither party wanted to be the first to leave the sight of the other. Eventually Miley lost patience and dragged Lilly inside while waving goodbye to her father.

Once they were inside, Lilly and Miley were suddenly overcome with nerves. They had never felt like this around each other before. They were both thinking the same thing; they both knew were this night could go and they both wanted it. But they didn't know how the other felt. They were also nervous about what this might do to their relationship. It could strengthen the bond they shared but it could also destroy it.

_Omg what if she's not ready? What if I'm unknowingly pushing her into it? I don't wana force her to do anything. I love her so much. She has no idea what she does to me... sweet nibblets why is love so hard?_

They both pussy-footed around each other, not really knowing what to do. "Want to watch a DVD?" Lilly suggested, breaking the awkward silence and interrupting Mileys thoughts.

"Yeah sure. What you wana to watch?"

"Dunno, how about that Lost and Delirious film that you wouldn't shut up about?"

"Erm... I duno about watching that film," Lilly replied, mindful of the subject matter of the movie and how the film ends with the love sick girl killing herself over her lovers rejection. She tried to think of the least sexy film she could... "How about Finding Nemo?"

"Sure."

She slid the DVD out of its case and slotted it into the DVD player built in to the TV. Then she settled in next to Miley on the plush sofa that was the main feature of her front room, apart from the 32 inch TV pushed against the wall.

Neither girl really paid much attention to the movie. When Miley laid her head on Lilly's chest, Lilly couldn't take it anymore and excused herself to the bathroom. It was just that she couldn't take the tension, sexual or otherwise.

* * *

She went to the sink and stared into the mirror to calm herself. She loved Miley and felt totally comfortable with her so why was she all nervous and sweaty palmed? She didn't understand her own mind at the moment.

* * *

In the front room Miley was going through the same experience. She loved Lilly and didn't understand why she was so goddamn nervous. She didn't get this nervous even when standing in front of 30000 people.

_Come on stop being so silly. Its only one girl! Albeit a gorgeous, stunning, dazzling girl whose in love with me._

She had built herself up mentally and began to go upstairs to talk to Lilly.

* * *

She was just reaching the top of the stairs when Lilly emerged from the bathroom. The spark that passed between them when they looked each other in the eye was instant. Without words they drew closer knowing exactly what the other wanted. They wanted each other.

Miley gave herself to her passion, gave herself to Lilly. They kissed hard and passionately. Next thing Miley knew they were lying on Lilly's bed with Lilly lying on top of her and nibbling on her collarbone. She let out a groan before taking control of the situation and rolling Lilly over so she was now on top. She went to kiss her and when their lips met she tasted copper on Lilly's lip and sense Lilly flinch. She pulled away and a look of concern was on her face when she looked upon her love.

_O shit_ she thought as she realised she had hurt her would be lover. She moved to get a flannel or something to wipe the blood from Lilly's lip. But she was stopped by a hand grasping her arm. Lilly used the leverage to bring Miley's face closer to her own.

"It's ok," she quietly whispered in Miley's ear.

Miley again pulled back to look at her lovers split lip where the stitches had been disturbed. She then gently wiped away the blood, noticing how Lilly again flinched when that area was touched. She lent forward to touch that area as gently as she could with her lips, kissing it better.

"There you go," she said smiling at her. "All better."

Lilly nodded her agreement and murmured a "Come here you." With that she pulled her love towards her and Miley this time resisted the temptation of losing herself to her passion. Instead she ruled over it and concentrated on Lilly.

She slid her hands down Lilly's body so her hands rested on her hips. From there one hand wormed its way past the waistband of her jeans and under her shorts...

**Next chapter is on Lilly's point of view. Update coming soon**


	7. lilly loves miley

**_Disclaimer: I have now decided I own nothing_**

Lilly drew in a sharp breath as she felt Miley's hand travel beneath the waistband of both her jeans and the boy shorts she was wearing. While the person on top of her was resisting the temptation of her passion, she herself was putting up no resistance against her passion. She let it wash over her in waves while Miley's tongue wormed its way in and out of her mouth, brushing her bottom lip sending out a wave of pleasurable pain throughout her entire body.

She sensed Miley's other hand on her lower back, trying in vain to lift up her white tank top. The tiny part of Lilly's brain that was working properly told her to help her lover which she did. Upon lifting her shirt she halted Miley's assault on her most private area.

"Stop," Lilly moaned.

Miley heard this but also thought she heard a "Don't" in front of it so took it as a form of encouragement as she continued to nibble Lilly's collarbone.

"Miley," Lilly whispered softly in her ear. "Please stop."

Miley immediately pulled away, confused beyond belief

_What's the matter? Am I not doing it right? Omg she's changed her mind hasn't she? I knew I was being to forward._

Miley avoided Lilly's eyes and began to get up muttering "Sorry" a lot in Lilly's general direction. She got as far as the door before she was pushed up against the wall. Shocked, she looked at who had pushed her and found herself staring into Lilly's smiling eyes.

"Where do you think your going?" Lilly whispered seductively in her ear. She then ravaged her soon to be lover with her eyes. "I only stopped you because I want this to be absolutely perfect..." She stared at Miley's lips, wanting to taste the sweetness of her lip-gloss once again.

She pressed her lips to Miley's, ignoring the pain in her bottom lip. Her need for Miley grew inside her, threatening to overrun her mind. She managed another sentence before she lost herself in the body of her love; "And perfection means me... and you... completely... naked..." she gasped between kisses.

Then the two young lovers lost themselves in strewn clothes, passionate kisses and their hot embrace.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I didn't know what else to write lol. Next chapter is set after but there are flashbacks lol. I'll try to update soon.**


	8. afterglow

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing so there_**

Lilly woke up, her eyes fluttering open to gaze at the body of her lover. She smiled as she remembered the events of last night. Miley was lying almost exactly like she remembered from what was now two nights ago. But now she wasn't wearing that pesky bra. Only problem was now she was lying on her back.

_It's like the universe is against me actually appreciating her body!!! All I want to do is see my GIRLFRIEND naked in the light. Why must it be so hard?_

As if in answer to her prayers, Miley stirred and began to roll over. Lilly lifted her head and muttered a silent "Thank you" to whoever was listening. When she saw the natural beauty of her only lover her breath escaped her lungs in an inaudible gasp as she was drawn back into her memories of the previous night.

**Flashback**

"O Lilly!"

With that Lilly looked up with a sly smile on her face, thrilled with the pleasure she was evidently giving Miley.

Almost as soon as she brought her head up, Miley somewhat forcefully pushed it back into the space it had occupied only moments before. _Wow my girl certainly knows what she wants_ Lilly laughed in her head.

* * *

Miley was having the time of her life. Her whole body was shaking, her muscles spasming as something the likes of which she had never felt before rocked through her body. She looked down at her girl, the one who had made her feel this way and smiled lovingly at her while caressing her hair. She had never let things with Jake get this far and she was glad she hadn't. She was glad she had waited over a year for this to happen with Lilly.

* * *

When she was going out with Jake for the second time she had discovered her feelings for Lilly but had buried them. She had a boyfriend, she wasn't a lesbian. Jake wanted to 'progress' their relationship as he so tastefully put it. They were about to but Miley just couldn't. All she saw was Lilly and that was all she wanted to see. When she explained that to Jake he understood like the sweet caring guy he was, but it was obvious that his pride was wounded. The way he saw it he had just turned his girlfriend into a lesbian! But it wasn't like that but it still hurt him that as they were about to consummate their relationship, Miley decided to come out to him. 

She had ran to Lilly to tell her how she felt and the rest is history.

**End flashback**

Miley smiled in her sleep as she remembered that night, the night when the wonderful Lilly Truscott said she would be hers.

**Alright so I know its short but I just get burst of inspiration and write them down lol. But I will continue that Lilly thing next chapter. Sorry for interrupting the sexy flashback with the Jake thing but it seemed a good a place as any to out a little background into this story.**


	9. memories

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I write for u and partially for myself. Because I make this shit up as I go along and now I wana know what happens!!!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I did own Hannah Montana it would be such a weird programme! And not for kids lol_**

Lilly looked upon the splendour of the body of the sleeping smiling beauty beside her. She wondered what her love was smiling about. Then her mind wondered as to what her girl's body looked like under the sheet. Yes she might be waiting to have the night of her life with this girl but she could wait as long as she needed to.

_Well in the meantime it doesn't hurt to look and maybe try_, she thought with a smile. _I'll have to wake her up though. But I'm sure she won' mind how I do it..._

Lilly lowered her head to Miley's body and began the process of waking her up. She heard Miley let out a small whimper.

_No I don't think she'll mind at all..._

* * *

Miley was aware of something pulling her into another memory. She whimpered, not wanting to wake up and to stay in her memories. But then a wave of pleasure similar to what she had felt only last night swept over her body and her eyes snapped open. 

The first thing she saw was the smiling face of one Lilly Truscott.

"Good morning," Lilly muttered before kissing her. It was just a peck on the lips which brought back a flood of memories to Miley. _There was last night, the kissing, the touching and then the ... whoa! Did we really do that? Did she really do that? Whoa._

Upon these memories returning, Miley pulled Lilly back to her and realised that she was dreaming. She settled back into 'sleep' with in Lilly's arms. She sensed Lilly was about to protest but she silenced her with a kiss. She remembered something very important from last night. Miley knew it sounded corny but last night was the most magical night of her life. She relived the best memory of all.

**Memory/Flashback**

Miley was lying underneath Lilly on Lilly's bed in Lilly's room. However neither girl was there. They were off in surprisingly separate places. Miley was currently swimming in an ocean and Lilly was on top of a mountain.

The ocean Miley was swimming in was unexpectedly warm and she was loving it. She luxuriated in the feeling of the blue-green ocean washing over her body in waves. It felt so warm, so right; she never wanted this feeling to end.

* * *

The mountain Lilly was on must have been the highest part of the world. Even though she was surrounded by snow she was astonishingly warm. She, like Miley, was loving this feeling that ran through her body in seamless waves. She opened her mouth in surprise as the feeling built.

* * *

Miley opened her eyes suddenly in surprise as she felt the feeling build. Then as the feeling built and built till it could build no more she was dragged under. She opened her mouth and water rushed in. She couldn't breath. Her eyes were wide open but the water did not sting them. She writhed and bucked her body, wanting to reach the surface. She was drowning but it felt good. Despite being underwater she somehow managed to scream. _Lilly!_

* * *

As the feeling built inside Lilly she let out a scream. That scream then started an avalanche in which Lilly was swept up in. She was surrounded by snow, it was everywhere. It covered her but she didn't feel cold. Warmness was being spread through her body from an unknown source. The snow covered her and all she could do was scream. _Miley!_ It wasn't however a scream of fear or pain. It was a scream of... well she didn't really know what of but she knew that she screamed because of the feeling. She screwed up her eyes, keeping them closed.

* * *

Miley screwed up her eyes against the water. She felt the warm water that was flowing over her body fade away. She didn't know how water could fade but it did. The warm feeling that washed over her body remained though. She didn't know it but she was coming back to reality. 

Miley suddenly became aware of a body on top of her. She opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was back in Lilly's room, in Lilly's bed, with Lilly lying on top of her, dozing slightly. She gently pushed Lilly of her, softly lying Lilly on her own bed. She then went to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Lilly woke up, surprised to find her surroundings completely devoid of snow. She basked in the glow of how she felt until she remembered what made her fell that way. Miley. She rolled over, fully expecting her love to be lying next to her. When she saw nothing there but empty space she panicked. A million thoughts ran through her head but they were all put to rest when her eyes fell upon her goddess standing in the doorway to her room. She felt her jaw hit the mattress as she took in her lover's naked body.

* * *

Miley smirked as she saw Lilly gawking at her body. She did a slow twirl to her lovers bed, showcasing her body to her. When she reached the bed she knelt beside it, looking up into her loves eyes. She remembered everything that had happened last night and regretted none of it. She loved Lilly more than anything and she knew that she had waited for the right person. She thanked God or whoever was listening that they created someone like Lilly who was beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent and funny (unintentionally most of the time) all in one. She had no doubt that they were made for each other.

* * *

As Lilly looked down at Miley's smiling face, she realised she was gawking open-mouthed at her. She smiled as her goddess reached out and closed her mouth for her, running her fingers over her lips and then wiping a stray piece of hair off Lilly's radiant face. 

The way Miley looked up into her eyes and reached put to gently stroke her face acted as a mental trigger to Lilly. The memory that had been trying to surface ever since beach finally broke through into Lillys consciousness.

As the memory washed over her and seeped into every fibre of her being, everything about her changed. Gone was the strong and confident Lilly that everyone knew and Miley loved. In that split second it was replaced by the same Lilly that only Miley knew, the Lilly from the beach. The silent, withdrawn Lilly who was now curled up in the foetal position on her bed.

Miley was confused no end by this sudden transformation but she did only what she could do to try to help her changed love. She held her, rocking her slightly as one would a distressed child. When Lilly started to cry, Miley said nothing and just dried her lovers tears.

**I like this chapter. It's the only chapter in this story so far that I really genuinely like. Anyway please let me know what you think. Will try hardest to get new stuff up soon though. I probably should cut down on the lines but they're just there to show the change from Miley to Lilly's POV**


	10. comfort

**For all my reviewers. Thanks angelrock, thanks for calling me and awesome DUDE!!! Dude looks like a lady. O n sk8terbennett there will be answers in this chapter. And for the ppl who might not have got the last chapter basically it was another memory, the whole thing with Lilly being awake was also a memory. But not necessarily from the night that I am writing about. It's confusing but if you have ant questions ask and I will answer**.

**Erm... ok when I say tar think of the venom symbiote from Spiderman. It's balck and gooey but alive. Ok weird analogy but go with it lol. **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own mind. And this plot. And a bunch of useless things that are too many to mention. Things such as DVDs cds and other meaningless stuff._**

Lilly was aware of Miley holding her and trying to comfort her. The truth was that she was beyond comforting. She was scared, no she was terrified. She was shaking and trembling and crying. The tears turned into sobs as more of the memory that she had repressed for so long resurfaced, reeking havoc on her mental state and leaving her reeling. She was disorientated and upset, so she went into the only place that made sense to her anymore, into her head.

In her head she was forced to relive and watch the memory play over and over again. Was forced to relive the pain and fear that she had felt when it happened. Forced to live in only that terror filled moment, feeling only the bitter dread that had filled her and the apprehension of the inevitable.

* * *

Miley was dying inside. She knew that something major was wrong with Lilly because how often does a strong amazingly confident girl curl up into the foetal position and cry her heart out? Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what had suddenly changed with her love. It felt like someone had poked a red hot poker into her heart and had slashed down her body with it, leaving a smouldering wound stretching from her heart to the bottom of her stomach. It was evident that she wasn't helping Lilly and her head started to spin from the desperate need she felt to calm and comfort her. She frantically searched her head for ideas and could find nothing. 

Just as her panic was about to overcome her, Miley remembered something Lilly had made her watch. It was a way of coping with stress and even though it sounded totally ridiculous Miley was so delirious with panic that she would have tried anything. So she thought of a box...

* * *

Lilly was standing over someone. She could now make out the face but understood why she didn't want to see it before. She still didn't want to see it but memories always come back. Even though the human mind is a powerful thing and can change memories or bury them, often without our knowledge, if the original memory is strong or distressing enough it will always change back or resurface. Things will always come back to haunt us as the saying goes. But this isn't just haunting Lilly, it is breaking her. This memory is breaking her mind and scattering the pieces.

* * *

Through the haze of boxes and balloons, Miley sensed Lilly withdrawing deeper into herself. It puzzled her how she knew this but soon realised she didn't have time to ponder this fact. She acted fast and did the first thing that came into her head. She talked to her.

* * *

Lilly heard a noise through the silence of her mind. That was the worst thing about the memory, it came without sound. She didn't know if it had happened that way but that was how she remembered it. No screaming or crying or any expression of pain. Just silence. Dead silence. But that was broken by a sound. Not a sound, a voice. Lilly tried to focus on it, trying to escape the bleakness of her memory. But like tar, it pulled her back in.

* * *

Miley saw Lilly's eyes come into focus for a split second; a moment that was over so fast anyone else would have thought they imagined it. Miley however, saw it as a small beacon of hope that kept her faith in Lilly going and fuelled her resolve to help her. 

She grasped Lilly's head in her hands and forced Lilly to lock her glassy, vague eyes onto the focused, striking blue eyes of her own. "Lilly," Miley said. "Lilly focus on me, on my voice, come back to me." Miley didn't have a clue what she was doing. She was winging it based on a scene she had seen in a crappy cop show where the psychologist was trying to save a patient who could become a witness. Possibly not the best source to base this whole 'Talk your girlfriend out of her weird trance where she doesn't even seem to know I'm alive' thing on Miley thought but she really didn't have any other choice.

When Lilly showed no response to anything Miley did, Miley decided to be more direct in her approach. She removed her hands from her loves head and firmly gripped her shoulders. She shook Lilly, shook her until her arms ached and hot tears left mini rivers flowing down her face. She shook her until she herself shook, her chest heaving with the sobs that racked her body. Out of pure desperation she cried out at her seemingly lost love, trying to bring her back into reality, bring her back into her arms.

"LILLY!!! COME BACK TO ME!!!" Miley begged. She repeated this over and over like a mantra, just like Lilly had done on the beach.

* * *

Lilly was again aware of the voice. The shaking had had no effect on her. She only heard the voice, again drawing her from the tar of her memories. She didn't really struggle against the memory and was about to let herself be drawn back in when she realised the source of the voice. 

_Miley._

She increased her efforts against the tar by at least tenfold. She struggled and squirmed against the pull of it, trying desperately to break its hold on her and escape from it. She kicked and punched at it making it draw back. She had to get free.

* * *

Miley was now sobbing her mantra pitifully, the volume having decreased from the scream it once was to barely a whisper being uttered into her lovers shoulder. But then a faint sound reached her ears. There was a whisper of a sound, coming from a mouth other than her own. 

_Lilly._

This thought shocked her from her sobs and immediately her body stopped everything else, only paying attention to Lilly. Miley drew her head back from Lilly's shoulder and quickly dried her tears on the back of her hand, all trace of the girl sobbing a moment ago gone. She was entirely focused on her love. Her love who was still curled up on her bed, having showed no outward signs of change.

"Lilly? What was that? What did you say?"

Lilly turned her head to once again lock her eyes onto Miley's. The vague and unfocused look had disappeared. However, the glassy look still remained, but now it only served to cover the spark of life that had wormed its way back into those blue irises. Miley only saw that spark because she knew where to look for it but she breathed a mental sigh of relief as she saw the spark which to her resembled Lilly.

With their eyes still locked, Lilly whispered only one word:

"Blaire."

**Hope this chapter answers some questions. The box came back!!! Hope you liked this chapter. Any questions feel free to ask and if you don't get something I will try to correct it in the story. So review!!! many thanks for even giving this story the time of day. Especially if you have read all of it so far.**


	11. empty

**Sorry about not updating sooner but I had serious writers block concerning this story. Also I don't know what my muse is but it must have taken a holiday as I really didn't feel like writing this story anymore. But now I'm back and although still muse-less I will do all I can to continue.**

**_Also big thanks to my reviewers, you all rock and I would mention you all by name but my mum s telling me to come off the computer and I still have to upload this so I have to blaze sorry._**

**_O and my cousin who gave me the name for my OC which you all probably hate mostly because you don't know anything about her yet._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. But would be great fun if I did :-P_**

"Blaire?"

"Blaire."

"Sweetie we don't know anyone named Blaire," Miley said brushing a lock of her loves gold hair off her face.

"Blaire," was Lilly reply.

"Sweetie?"

"Blaire."

Miley just stared confused at Lilly who was still lying on her own bed but had uncurled her body. Their eyes still locked, Miley heard the front door open and close. She broke the eye contact with Lilly for a split second as someone yelled up the stairs. She decided it was Lyndon returning home and could be ignored for a minute at least. In the instant that Miley looked away, the darkness of her memories rushed forward to reclaim Lilly's mind.

As soon as Miley turned her head she knew she had made a mistake. She tried to regain the eye contact that she had broken but all she saw was the darkness. All the hope she had rushed from her body, leaving only heart breaking despair in its place. She knew she was going to break down but she couldn't allow herself the luxury of giving herself to her emotions. She gathered her clothes and dressed. She turned to look upon Lilly one last time and covered her girlfriend's nakedness with a blanket, mindful of the awkwardness that would ensue when Lyndon found his sister. She drew the blanket up to Lilly's neck and kissed her forehead, not even sparing a glance to look into the eyes she knew couldn't see her.

She perfected her facade that everything was ok and calmly walked down the stairs to the front room. She heard Lyndon rustling around in the kitchen and saw his head poke out from under a counter but completely ignored him when he spoke to her. As calmly as she had walked down the stairs, she walked past the kitchen, through the living room and out the front door. She didn't let herself show any emotion until she had reached the end of the driveway. The ominous grey clouds that lingered overhead unleashed the water they contained and still Miley showed nothing. No emotion, no reaction just nothing. She was entirely empty.

* * *

She felt like she wasn't in her body anymore. Instead she was watching as her body got soaked in the torrential rain that was so unlike the normal weather of Malibu. She watched as her body travelled to her house and walked in the front door. She watched as her dad and brother hurried to her side to shelter her from the rain and cold that she didn't feel. She watched as she ignored them both and walked, still perfectly calm, never breaking the pace she had held since leaving that house, to her room. That was when she allowed herself to show the emotions she had kept inside. That was when she returned to her body. That was when she locked her bedroom door.

She succumbed to the emptiness inside her and let herself collapse. Thankfully the bed was there to catch her when she fell. She felt tears seep from her eyes whilst she let all feeling rush from her body. She retreated into her mind in the vain hope of answering some of these questions running through her head. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she could gleam some small scrap of information from her memory of what happened. But her cruel memories threw her nothing. So she just let the memory play over and over in a loop. Everything came down to that one word. A name but whose she didn't know. She knew no one with the name Blaire. She focused on the name. Nothing else mattered. The memory she played had shortened to just Lilly saying that name. The name haunted her as she watched Lilly's vacant face.

* * *

She spent an hour like that, lost in her memories, searching for even a passing mention of the name Blaire. Nothing. She couldn't find anything because there was nothing to find!!! Rage and frustration welled up inside her as still she found nothing, expanding her search to the memories she had made before she meet Lilly. As she still found nothing she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed herself out of her stupor. A scream of pure frustration that turned into a scream of pure rage. The frustration she felt quickly heated into anger before boiling into a bubbling rage that consumed her and ate away at her mind and soul.

Before she knew what she was doing she had risen off her bed and was waving her fists around like a mad woman. But the rage brought with it a strange clarity. Yes she saw red but she could also focus more. So she focused her far wall. She focused and swung her newly formed fist at it and left a dent. But that wasn't good enough. No she had to break something, so she swung again and this time left a hole. She turned from the wreaked wall and searched her room for more breakable things. The rage she felt was so intense that it turned her mind primal. She looked over her room with the gaze of a predator. She decided against breaking the lamp as that was too obvious a thing to shatter.

She stalked across her room to her closet and made her way through to the Hannah closet behind. She was faintly aware of someone talking through her door and heard it rattle in its frame as someone tried to open it. She again ignored it, not wishing to engage in human contact yet. She picked up a shoe, didn't know and didn't care whose brand it was. She hefted it, feeling its weight, deciding if it was right or not. After she reached the decision that she didn't care, she threw it with all her might into the full length mirror in the corner. She felt approval rush over her as the shards of glass feel to the floor after breaking with a very satisfying crash. She was then made dimly aware that she was bare foot as she walked over the glass to get to the switch to revel her other shoes and assorted purses. She waited patiently as they emerged from the wall and then ran through her plan in her head.

_Screw the plan_ she thought and pushed one of the walls of shoes and purses until it fell into the other one and they all fell like dominos. Before the last one had even a chance to topple, Miley had moved on to other targets. She pulled at various items of clothing until entire racks fell down, only moving on when she got bored or when only shreds of cloth remained. She rampaged until the rage dimmed and took with it her energy. She managed to stumble into her room to once again be caught by her bed.

* * *

Lyndon stared after Miley, his face a mask of confusion. It wasn't the first time she had ignored him but he just got this vibe from her that something was wrong. So he tried to go after her and got as far as the front door before his mind put together the pieces.

_Miley. In my house. Early in the morning._ "LILLY!!!" he yelled the last part as everything came together in his mind. He put two and two together and came up with four but four wasn't the answer in this situation. However, he still unknowingly walked up the stairs to his sisters room, preparing for some good natured teasing and fun poking at his lil sis' expense. However when he walked through the door, he was hit by the same feeling he had gotten off Miley as she walked out. The room was oddly silent and Lilly was huddled under the blankets and Lilly never huddled.

"Lilly?" he asked softly.

As she replied she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Blaire."

Realisation dawned on Lyndon as he recognised the name.

"Shit."

**I know I still haven't given you answers but hold in there. Next chapter will be all explanation I swear.**

**_I have also changed my mind about flames. You can still flame me if you really want to but you must be prepared to deal with the consequences. Namely childish name calling and other not pleasant stuff that I can't think of right now but you will hate it!!!_**


	12. answers

**Well I thought it wasn't really fair leaving you hanging like I did on the last chapter so I've tried my hardest to update quickly.**

**Here are your answers!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing so ha you can't sue!!! I do own the plot and the character of Blaire so not really nothing but o well. Don't own Lyndon cz he is an actual person that I just used as a character cz he asked lol. Never mind. Not that I would want to own Lyndon. Ewwwwwwwwwwwww._**

Lyndon rang his parents as soon as he realised he couldn't help Lilly. After explaining the situation to them his mobile started to ring. He checked the caller ID and answered Jackson's call. After a rushed conversation which mainly consisted of Jackson asking questions he couldn't answer. Not because he didn't know the answer but because he wasn't allowed to give the answers Jackson wanted. He gathered that something was wrong with Miley and again put two and two together in his mind but at least this time he was meant to get four. He didn't wait for Jackson to finish. Miley loved Lilly and was here when it happened. She deserved answers.

He couldn't leave Lilly alone in the state that she was. Their parents were away on business but were making their way home now. They had to get to flight from Florida and then the flight lasted about four hours so they were at least a day away. He frantically racked his brain to find a solution._ Grandparents. No they would want an explanation. Besides they're not even my grandparents. Nah it's gotta be the neighbors. They won't ask, they'll just sit and watch the TV._

With his mind made up he sorted everything out, checked his sister was ok (well as ok as anyone could be in her state), took a deep breath and started his walk to Miley's house.

* * *

He ran through everything he was going to say in his head or at least started too. Then he realized that when dealing with a highly emotional woman, you could plan and plan and they would still surprise you somehow. So he just walked up to the house and, finding the front door unlocked, made his way up stairs to where he thought Mileys room was. He didn't know exactly where her room was situated but he guessed it was the one that had a red faced Mr Stewart and Jackson outside.

* * *

Miley heard another muffled voice talk to the muffled voices that belonged to her brother and father. She didn't know who it was but a small part of her couldn't help but have a faint spark of interest as to who the speaker was. Then the voice grew from being muffled until Miley was able to hear it almost perfectly.

"Miley," came the British accent. "Miley I need to talk to you."

She only knew one person with a British accent. _Lyndon. Lilly's brother. He could have answers._

* * *

The door to Miley's room opened and a lean hand with raw knuckles reached out, grabbing Lyndon and drawing him back into the room with it. Then the door locked again, cutting Robbie Ray and Jackson off from the most important girl in their lives.

Before Lyndon knew what was happening he was inside the room and had been shoved up against a wall. He stared at the owner of the hand that grasped his neck firmly. Miley's eyes were filled with anger. Anger that he thought the young girl couldn't possibly possess. He wondered how this scrawny looking 5 ft 6 girl could push him against a wall so hard he couldn't move. He was taller than her at 6 ft and a reasonable amount of strength so how was this happening? Then he looked deeper into Miley's eyes and saw something that scared him. The anger had gone but in its place was the rage that Miley had experienced only once before. It had turned her face ferocious were it was usually gentle and had changed her eyes into those that only belonged to the world weary, those who had gone through great pain.

"Tell me everything now British man," she hissed at him in her changed voice.

She watched as this 6 ft British man with the black hair and pale complexion virtually shudder at her. She could read the puzzled look that played faintly on his face. He started to stutter and stumble over his words so she hit him against the wall again hard. Without knowing it, she tightened her grip around his neck.

The look of puzzlement on Lyndon's face turned to one of fear as his air was cut off. The look of intense fear that was in his eyes shocked Miley to the core. When she saw the panic in his eyes the rage drained itself from her. It didn't leave her empty like it had done before; it left behind an emotion that Miley had never felt so strongly before. Guilt. Lyndon didn't have to come here. He was only here out of the kindness of his heart and thoughts. He was here to provide answers that she didn't really deserve.

As wave after wave of guilt washed over her, she let go of Lyndon's neck, staring in horror at her hand, perplexed at the thought of what it could have done.

* * *

As soon as Miley let him go, Lyndon let his hand fly to his neck. As he stood there, rubbing his neck (he didn't know what it would achieve but it seemed the right thing to do), he saw the room for the first time. He took in all the wreckage and noticed the hole in the wall beside him. He again was puzzled and wondered what had happened. But he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He looked at Miley and saw her knuckles as if for the first time. He then realized that Miley had happened to the room. He wasn't really comfortable with the human contact thing especially as this was his step sister's girlfriend and didn't want to give out the wrong impression. He made his way to what he guessed was the adjoining bathroom, leaving Miley alone for a minute.

* * *

Miley was confused. How could she nearly do something like that? Had she lost her mind? She didn't know she just wanted the answers that no one seemed to have. She sat on her bed and let her tears flow.

* * *

When Lyndon returned to the room having found gauze and anti bacterial wound wash, he found Miley crying on her bed. He went over to her and knelt in front of her. Soundlessly, he started to clean her hand which was cut up from where she had punched through the plaster of her wall. He wiped her hand and she winced at the stinging sensation. Then he continued wordlessly to bandaging up her hand and wiping away the remaining blood.

"Thank you," she whispered through her tears. He looked up into her eyes and she saw the awkwardness in them. Because if that she pulled her hand away as soon as he was done, not wishing to increase his discomfort. It wasn't that Lyndon didn't like human contact; its just that he could only stand it from people he was really close to. In other words, he was a 'normal' teenage boy.

She managed a smile and he managed a half hearted one back. He then moved to sit next to Miley on her bed. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to reveal a secret that he wasn't sure was his to reveal.

"Blaire was Lilly's sister."

At the silent reply from Miley he continued:

"She was older than Lilly by about five years. I… I didn't know her. She died when she was 8."

At this bombshell, things started falling into place in Miley's mind.

Unsure of whether he should continue or not, he looked at Miley for some hint as to how she was feeling. When he found nothing he decided that he might as well continue and let this secret out.

"She… she drowned. She drowned saving Lilly."

Miley turned her head to look directly at Lyndon. He found that he couldn't hold her gaze so he turned his head, knowing that now there was no gong back, he had to tell her everything. So he did.

"There was a boat ride. Lilly fell overboard and Blaire went in to save her. She got Lilly to shore but she had too much water in her lungs or something, I'm not sure. But anyway she died and Lilly watched it happen."

He got up to leave but was stopped when a quiet but strong voice told him to wait.

"If she was 8 that would have made Lilly… 3?"

"Yes."

And with that she let him leave as she put the pieces together in her head.

Lilly watched her sister die. When she was 3. How come she never mentioned it before? But Miley knew the answer to that. She knew what a powerful thing the human mind was. She knew it could change or bury memories and that you never really forgot anything. If a memory was buried then a simple mental trigger was all that was needed to bring that memory back to the surface. Which raised another question in her mind.

_Did I do this to Lilly?_

**Oooo. I know kinda sucky cliff hanger but hey I needed something. And if she did cause it what does this mean for Lilly and Miley's relationship? Will Robbie Ray and Jackson be able to help their daughter/sister? What will happen to Lilly? Will Lyndon ever get the haircut he so desperately needs? Find out soon. Well hopefully.**

**And remember; flameschildish name calling.**


	13. Sleep

**Ok first things first this isn't the end of the story. I just had this idea so I wrote this as an end for people who are bored of this story and wish for closure on it.**

**So this might not be the end end. Depends on what people want to see. If you want I will write a sequel which will ignore this ending.**

**Anyway read and I will explain more at the end.**

It had been over a year since Miley and Lilly had spent that wonderfully disastrous night together. Miley had gradually changed over time into more of the person who manhandled Lyndon that night. She had steadily grown more distant, turning into more of a loner and pushing everyone away.

Oliver was nothing more than a distant memory, even though he had tried to keep things the same for several months. But even he realised that Miley was no longer the friend he once had. She was no longer the daughter that Robbie Ray adored, no longer the little sister that Jackson had always secretly held dear. No longer the nation's favourite teen pop sensation. No that had stopped when she had stopped when she lost her voice. It wasn't so much that she had lost her voice because of a sore throat, it was that she had lost the willingness to speak. No one had heard her voice for nigh on a year.

* * *

Lilly had never gotten better. She was in a persistent vegative state that baffled doctors. There was no reason that she was in this coma like state. She was alive but showed no outward signs of life. Her eyes had long since been closed and she no longer moved. She had never re-emerged from the darkness that was only held at bay by the light that Miley once had. All light was gone now, from both the girls' lives.

Miley had blamed herself for what happened.

Lilly had blamed no one.

No one had ever placed any blame. But Miley grew paranoid. She thought that everyone blamed her. It didn't matter if people knew what had happened or not, they all blamed her.

She felt everyone's eyes on her, even though no one looked.

She saw the hate in people's eyes, even though there was none.

She saw nothing in Lilly's eyes.

The only time the pain she felt went away was when she slept. When she slept she dreamed and when she dreamed they were together.

Lilly could only dream. Her dreams consisted of mainly two things; Blaire and Miley. All the memories she had held at bay of her sister came back, flooding her perceptions and forcing her to remain in the darkness. Even when she dreamt of Miley, the darkness remained.

* * *

Miley saw her everyday. She spent as long as she could by her girlfriend's side. Miley didn't like it when Miley had been moved to the mental hospital. The stupid mental hospital with its stupid visiting hours meaning she couldn't be with her love always. But when Lilly was moved back home Miley felt happy.

Happy. That was the extent of the Miley's feeling. Happy, sad, depressed, empty. That was all Miley felt.

Lilly felt nothing except pain and sorrow, even with Miley. Her split lip had never healed.

Miley was empty. She wanted to go to sleep so she could be with Lilly, but there was a limit on how much the human body could rest. It wasn't good enough for her. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep forever.

* * *

Miley lay at Lilly's side, not knowing if she could even feel her there. She looked over at the clock. _2:45. 3, 2, 1..._

As if on cue, Lilly's mother poked her head around the door. Miley feigned sleep, not wanting to answer awkward questions. Lilly's mother drew her head back behind the door and went downstairs. Miley heard the front door slam and figured that Lilly's mother had gone shopping like she always did this time on Friday.

_Nothing like routine_ the old Miley would have thought.

The new Miley thought nothing.

She set her plan in motion. She wasn't going to live her life watching her love waste away and die. She wasn't going to live through the torturous hours each day before she could sleep again. She was going to sleep forever. And she was going to set her love free of her prison of darkness.

She reached over and withdrew the gun she had found in the attic from her bag. It had been in bad shape when she found it but she had worked on it the many weeks since she had found it. She had almost lovingly restored it to its former glory if she was capable of such a thing. Also if you could indeed call a gun glorious. The soft light coming in through the bedroom window glinted off the newly shined barrel. She had found it with two bullets. Anyone would have thought it ironic, but Miley thought nothing of it.

She aimed with a surprisingly steady arm. For the first time in a year she showed some form of emotion. She let a single tear fall from her left eye as she started setting herself and her angel free.

* * *

Two shots rang out in quick succession across the nearby beach. Everything and everyone went quiet. Nothing moved. Nothing dared to make a sound. It was as if everything was paying their respect to the lost lovers.

* * *

When they were discovered they were not mourned. A few may have mourned the passing of the young couple, but those who had known them, those who were important, had finished grieving a long time ago. After all, they had both been long dead.

**_So what do you think? Do you think I should write a sequel? Of course the sequel would be set in an AU because kind of hard to follow on from this ending._**

**_So the sequel would not follow on from this ending. It would be a continuation of the story without either Miley or Lilly dying. Everyone would be alive but not quite happy_**.


	14. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: you know the score._**

**Thanks for this idea NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum. This chapter is therefore dedicated to you. O n guitarkid2023 I'm not sure if your review was a compliment or not but I'm guna take it as a compliment. And there is guna be a sequel so don't anyone get their knickers in a twist.**

**Anyhu... on with the epilogue!!!**

Lilly felt an intense pain spike through her head. Then there was nothing. The darkness went away. A bright blinding light taking its place. It chased away the darkness until it was all gone. The blinding light stole her sight.

* * *

As the bullet ripped its way through Miley's head, darkness enveloped her. She was dead. She knew that. All she wanted was to sleep so she was with her Lilly forever. 

The only thing she saw was Lilly. No it was actually Lilly. She floated there in the dark space, looking lifeless. But then she spun on some unseen axis into a standing position. Even though there was nothing to stand on she seemed to walk towards her. Miley couldn't believe her eyes. She thought that she would be spending forever with Lilly, but she always assumed it would be spent with the Lilly from her memories.

Miley thought that she was going to hell for what she had just done. She had taken the lives of both herself and her love and she had taken one of them without consent. She had, in the eyes of any system of Law or Justice, committed murder. She was brought up to believe she would burn in hell for doing something like that. Instead she was floating here watching her angel come towards her.

When Lilly reached her she leaned forward and whispered two words into her ear; "Thank you."

With that wings appeared from Lilly's back which she then used to fly off.

Miley was left alone, just like she had imagined she would be. She felt tears fall from her eyes and hit her cheeks. They were tears of happiness. She had set her love free. She had turned her into the beautiful angel that she had always been in Miley's eyes. Miley felt nothing but happiness as she floated in oblivion...

**Review and tell me what you think and I have a happy epilogue and I will post it if people want it. (Special prize for the person who guesses who the other angel was... I don't know what the prize is yet but I will get back to you lol)**

**_Thank you for reading my story. Especially those who have read and reviewed all the way through. Love you guys!!! And if you haven't why the hell not? Do it!!! Lol_**

**_The Forbidden Love Child of Roger_**

**_X_**


	15. Epilogue happy

**Sorry my bad I don't know what I was talking about. The only angel in that epilogue was Lilly. But it must've been obvious because the angel will be Blaire lol. O I really need to stop writing these things when I'm sugar and caffeine fuelled.**

**Anyways due to public demand (Well one person, ICEROSE92!!!) here is the epilogue that ends on a happier note...**

**_This may take a while to type because my dog is lying on my arm which kind of restricts my reach. No don't try to eat the laptop!!! Damn dog._**

Miley felt her life slowly ebb from her body. She was in agony but she deserved it. She had just killed herself and her love. She had committed what she had been brought up to believe were the two worst sins ever. She was dying a slow death, pure agony racking her body. And I deserve to feel every second of it.

Lilly had been brought out of the darkness. For the first time in over a year she was in the real world. She opened her eyes but what she saw distressed her. She saw her only love standing there with blood flowing from her stomach. She brought her hands up from her own stomach and saw the blood that covered them.

Miley saw a joyous sight. She saw Lilly's eyes.

Lilly's eyes locked on Miley's, silently beckoning her to her.

Miley stumbled to the bed, keeling over and collapsing to lie beside her love. Their blood mingled on the sheets of the bed, staining them. They were joined.

As both of them felt the life start to leave them Lilly managed to sum up enough strength to do one last thing. She brought Miley close to her and whispered one last thing into her ear; "Thank you."

Miley died smiling.

* * *

Their spirits left their bodies. They floated above their own bodies, looking down upon the scene of sorrow they had left behind. They just floated there, not knowing how to move on. An angel appeared in a blinding flash of light. An angel that looked surprisingly like Miley. The eyes were different and the hair was a dark blonde bordering on brown instead of the dark brown of Miley's hair. 

Lilly looked into those deep chocolate brown eyes and she felt a tug of recognition.

"Blaire."

The angel nodded a slow nod. Instead of saying anything she just extended both her hands to the newly dead lovers.

Miley looked at the hand in front of her in awe as what Lilly had said sunk in. This was Lilly's sister.

Without recitation both girls grabbed the hand that was offered them and Blaire responded by taking a firm grasp on both their hands. Then she flew away with both the girls souls still holding on to her hands...

**There you go folks!!! This story is official finished!!! But there will be a sequel which will disregard the past 3 chapters of this story. So basically it will continue from chapter 12. It will be called... (Drum roll please)... _LONG TIME DEAD._ (You can just tell its guna be cheery can't you lol)**

**Yea well I'm working on the trailer for it so it should be up possibly today or tomorrow.**


End file.
